


slow dance

by mission_possible



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mission_possible/pseuds/mission_possible
Summary: Joohyun doesn't know how to slow dance so she employs the help of the best dancer she knows.





	slow dance

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at fluff but I hope you enjoy! :)

 

It is only when Joohyun doesn’t laugh at Yeri’s stupid joke that Yeri realizes something is wrong.

 

“Unnie,” Yeri whines, cuddling up close to the girl. “You always laugh when I go _Poong Poong_.”

 

Joohyun smiles weakly. “I know. I’m just...tired.”

 

Yeri frowns. “Liar.”

 

When Joohyun didn’t respond, Yeri moved closer to Joohyun, until her nose was pressed up against Joohyun’s cheek and her hands were on her ribs.

 

“Tell me.” Yeri asked again, and when Joohyun refused to respond, Yeri attacked in tickles.

 

Yeri tickled Joohyun’s ribs, shouting at her to say her secret.

 

Finally, after Joohyun’s stomach hurt from laughing so hard, she shouted, “Stop, stop! I’ll tell!”

 

Yeri immediately retracted her hands and sat cross-legged on the couch, motionless. Her goofiness significantly relaxing Joohyun.

 

“It’s just...” Joohyun trailed off, averting her gaze. “It’s embarrassing.”

 

“You’re embarrassed in front of me?” Yeri laughed incredulously. “I thought you were the smart one.”

 

Joohyun rolled her eyes. “Fine. Seulgi asked me to a family wedding and…and I don’t know how to slow dance.”

 

Yeri just stared at Joohyun silently, before bursting out into genuine laughter.

 

“Stop it, unnie!” Joohyun slapped Yeri’s arm, but the older girl kept laughing.

 

After she finally calmed down, Yeri wipes the tears from her eyes and looked at Joohyun, who was blushing bright red. Yeri had to stifle another laugh before speaking. “I’m sorry. But that’s really funny.”

 

“I’m serious!” Joohyun whined, retracting her knees to her chest in embarrassment.

 

“Ok, ok.” Yeri finally smiled warmly at the girl, placing a reassuring hand on the girl’s leg and rubbing gently. “What makes you think that Seulgi is even going to ask you to slow dance with her?”

 

Joohyun glared at Yeri who just started laughing again.

 

Joohyun started to get up, mumbling about how Yeri was no help and she was going to ask Yeri, but then Yeri tackled her and they both fell to the ground.

 

“Ow!” Joohyun tried to shrug Yeri off of her, who just held her down tighter.

 

“I’m sorry, it was funny!” Yeri said, but then sat up. “You’re in luck that your girlfriend is literally the best dancer I know. Maybe you should ask her for help.”

 

“But that’s embarrassing.” Joohyun argued.

 

“No it’s cute, and romantic. Seulgi will love it.”

 

Joohyun pouted, still not satisfied, and this time Yeri rolled her eyes.

 

“Fine, dance like an old man at the wedding, it’s not my problem.”

 

***

 

When Joohyun heard the front door of their apartment open and then close from her bedroom, a smile crossed her face because she knew her _girlfriend_ was home.

 

Girlfriend. She would never get used to calling Seulgi that.

 

She heard heavy footsteps immediately come to her room, and a pouting Seulgi appeared in her doorway.

 

Besides the stunning outfit, (a white crop top, revealing her toned abs with a oversized green flannel and baggy black joggers) her girlfriend looked amazing.

 

“I’m tired.” Seulgi whined, collapsing on top of Joohyun and koala-cuddling her girlfriend.

 

“You’re sweaty!” Joohyun playfully wrinkled her nose, which caused Seulgi to hug her tighter. A domestic warmth spread throughout Joohyun, and she was sure that if she died right now, she’d die happy.

 

“How was the shoot?” Joohyun asked, gently rubbing Seulgi’s back.

 

The girl hummed softly. “Good. They really liked the choreo I came up with.”

 

“Duh.” Joohyun grinned. “Your choreo is always the best.”

 

“Aww, thanks.” Seulgi blushed, looking up to give Joohyun a quick kiss. Joohyun cupped the back of Seulgi’s neck, not allowing the younger girl to pull away.

 

They stayed in that position for almost half an hour, just lazily making out with trailing hands on exposed skin. It would’ve progressed further, but a knock on the door interrupted them.

 

Yeri’s head appeared in the room and she scowled. “Ew, get a room!”

 

Joohyun reluctantly pulled away. “Yeri, we are in a room.”

 

Seulgi giggled into Joohyun’s neck before placing a quick kiss and getting up.

 

Joohyun frowned at the loss of contact, but now she got the chance to admire her girlfriend again, so it wasn’t too bad.

 

“I’m going to shower.” Seulgi said, giving Joohyun another kiss on her cheek before skipping out of the room.

 

Once it was just Yeri and Joohyun, Yeri whispered to Joohyun. “Did you ask her?”

 

Joohyun shook her head. “No, but I watched a couple of dancing videos.”

 

Yeri bit her lip to hide her laughter. “That’s actually so sad, unnie.”

 

“Whatever.” Joohyun rolled her eyes. Her mind traveled to thoughts of her and Seulgi at the wedding, and Joohyun clumsily stepping all over Seulgi’s feet, embarrassing the younger girl in front of her family.

 

Yeah, Joohyun will grow up and just ask her.

 

***

 

After her shower, Seulgi changed into a baggy sweatshirt and fuzzy pajama pants, and returned to her shared room with Joohyun. She had made Yeri move out when they started dating, but it wasn’t a bad thing, because Seulgi knew all about Yeri’s crush on Sooyoung.

 

“Hey.” Seulgi said softly as she stepped in the doorway, her wet hair and natural face giving Joohyun heart palpitations.

 

“Come cuddle.” Joohyun pouted, outstretching her arms.

 

Seulgi grinned and climbed on the bed to join Joohyun. She smelled like vanilla and her strawberry shampoo and Joohyun was beginning to equate that smell with home.

 

“How are you?” Seulgi asks, recalling Joohyun’s recent cold that caused her to be unable to kiss Joohyun for two days. (Joohyun made that rule, but Seulgi eventually got her to ignore it).

 

“Good.” Joohyun smiled, “Seungwan made me tea and it helped my throat.”

 

Seulgi smiled, placing a kiss on her girlfriend’s nose. _Her girlfriend._ It felt so good to say.

 

“I’m glad you’re coming to the wedding.” Seulgi said after a moment of comfortable silence. Joohyun was lazily running her nails over Seulgi’s shoulder blade, and the younger girl struggled to stay awake––her exhaustion was beginning to catch up to her. “I’m excited for you to meet my family.”

 

“I’ve met them already.” Joohyun giggled.

 

“I know.” Seulgi bit her lip. “But this time as my girlfriend.”

 

Joohyun smiled, quickly kissing Seulgi. This was the perfect time to bring this up.

 

“Hey, Seulgi?”

 

“Yes, unnie?”

 

“Can you teach me how to dance?”

 

“What?” Seulgi sat up, confused. “You _can_ dance.”

 

“No.” Joohyun blushed. “Slow dance.”

 

“You don’t know how to slow dance?” Seulgi asks, always curiously, never judgmentally.

 

That was what Joohyun loved about Seulgi: she never judged.

 

“No.” Joohyun hung her head in shame.

 

Seulgi raised Joohyun’s chin with a finger and smiled warmly into her eyes. She placed a tender kiss on the older girl’s lips. “It’s easy, I’ll teach you.”

 

Seulgi grabbed Joohyun’s hands and lifter her off the bed. They stood chest to chest, and Joohyun had to look up to meet Seulgi’s gaze. She’d be lying if she said that Seulgi’s height advantage didn’t make her feel safe and protected.

 

“So your hands go here.” Seulgi placed Joohyun’s hands around her neck.

 

“And mine go here.” Seulgi firmly placed her hands on Joohyun’s waist, not breaking eye-contact.

 

“Ok.” Joohyun said quietly, getting lost in Seulgi’s beauty. If it was this easy, she would want to slow dance with Seulgi everyday.

 

“Now we sway.” Seulgi smiled, gently guiding Joohyun’s body back and forth to the music that wasn’t there. The only sounds were both of their soft breaths and the padding of their feet on the floor.

 

“Easy, right?” Seulgi smiled brightly, relaxing Joohyun significantly.

 

Joohyun nodded, attempting to control the blossoming feelings in her chest.

 

She leaned in to rest her head in the crook of Seulgi’s neck, causing the younger girl to giggle. The vibrations rang throughout Joohyun’s body.

 

“See, you’re so good at this.”

 

“Where did you learn to slow dance?” Joohyun tried not to sound jealous, but it caused Seulgi to laugh again.

 

“Yeri taught me. I didn’t know either.”

 

Joohyun couldn’t help but roll her eyes. Of course Yeri planned all of this.

 

They continued to dance in silence for almost five more minutes, both too content to stop.

 

“I love you.” Joohyun finally said, her eyes closed and her body completely checked out. She was so at peace, so happy, and the moment was too real for her to lie.

 

Seulgi didn’t respond for a few seconds, but for some reason, Joohyun wasn’t nervous. She trusted Seulgi so much, knew she would never hurt her.

 

Then Seulgi squeezed her hips gently and nudged Joohyun’s head off her shoulder. They locked eyes, and Seulgi’s pupils were darker than before.

 

“I love you too. So much, Bae Joohyun.” Seulgi’s voice dropped low.

 

Joohyun placed a deep kiss on her girlfriend’s lips, but her smile was too broad for it to be a real kiss. Then Seulgi’s hands slipped lower to grope Joohyun’s ass, and the older’s smile quickly faded into lust.

 

Their kiss slowly got deeper and more heated, and soon, Joohyun’s hands had moved to tug at the bottom of Seulgi’s hoodie.

 

Seulgi breathed heavily and pulled away. “Should we?” She asked, glancing at their locked door. They had never done it while the other members were home.

 

“I really want to.” Joohyun mumbled before moving her lips to Seulgi’s neck. She kissed and nipped, all while sucking and claiming the younger girl as hers. Seulgi moaned at Joohyun’s possessiveness.

 

“I want to, too.” Seulgi sighed, and began leading Joohyun towards the bed.

 

Joohyun grinned, finally able to removing her girlfriend’s top before being pushed on the bed.

 

Seulgi straddled her hips, and began kissing her deeply. This was one dance they both knew how to do.

 

“I love you.” Seulgi said again, tasting the words on her mouth. “I love you.”

 

Joohyun blushed.

 

“I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you liked it and thanks for reading :D


End file.
